BadMan Shirt
by Dreamer42
Summary: This is a co-fic between me and Silly Smiles. It is a humor about Veggie-chan's BadMan Shirt. Read/Review please!!


Disclaimer: We don't own DBZ/Sailor Moon or any other anime that we happen to use in this crazy fic. We also don't own any of the products that we may happen to use in this fic. We don't own anything in this fic but ourselves. Now Lawyers stay away. Readers/Writers are very much welcome.  
  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Two authors are sitting at their computer in hell. They are cackling evilly as they are getting ready to unleash their newest creation.   
Silly Smiles turns aound in her swivel chair. "Welcome to our new domain. Kitty and I have joined forces to create one author for a story."  
Kitty: "Yes, and that name would be......."  
(Together) "The Author."  
Kitty: "It's just so spooky."  
Silly Smiles: "Shut up you nutcase. Now, since we are 'The Author' that means that we will pop in and out of the story as we please."  
Kitty: "Now, lets begin our tale of mischief." *passes royal keyboard on to Silly Smiles*  
  
As we begin, we see a young man of about sixteen walking into a dark room. Slowly he sneeks into another door. As we see him leaving, he has a pink shirt with yellow sleeves in his hands. There is some kind of writing on the back that we cannot see.  
Scene1  
"WHERE'S MY SHIRT!?!?!?!!" Vegeta screamed the next morining as he went looking for his 'favorite' shirt. *innnocent looking authors*  
"Which shirt honey?" Bulma Breifs asks her raving husband.  
"That stupid shirt that you bought me woman!" Vegeta screamed angrily.  
"*innocent look* I wouldn't know. You haven't worn that shirt since Trunks came from the future to warn us of the androids," Bulma replied.  
"*growls* What's that your working on woman?" Vegeta asked gruffly.  
"Huh? This is a new type of rope that not even a saiy-jin could get out of," Bulma answered, " And if you want your Gravity Room don't call me woman, I have a name and it's Bulma!"  
(authors smile evilly)  
"Well, stop working on that! Get your fat a§§ off that chair and help me look for my shirt!" Vegeta yelled.  
"I don't know where it is and I'm not fat! You go look for it yourself! Check Goku, he may know where it is. Besides I thought you didn't like that shirt," Bulma replied.  
Vegeta just growled lowly and left the house in search of Goku.  
"Man your dad is gonna be RAVING mad when he finds out we have his shirt and what we're planning to do!" Goten exclaimed as they walked in the room where Bulma was working on the saiy-jin proof rope.  
"Done! Here ya go Trunks. Be careful, with what your planning, you could get yourself killed," Bulma stated.  
"Thanks mom, I won't get killed. I have back up," Trunks said innocently.  
"What backup? It's NOT me!" Goten exclaimed backing away from the dazed teenager.  
*Kitty falls out of her chair laughing*  
Coming out of his trance, Trunks realizes what Goten said and replies, "NOT YOU!!! Some BEAUTIFUL chicks in short skirts!"  
"How are chicks gonna stop your dad?" Goten asked and then stopped to rethink his question, "Okay the question should be what kind of chicks are they that they MAY be able to stop your dad?"  
"Not strippers or whores or whatever your sick little mind may posses. BUT they are some beautiful girls in SHORT skirts and leotards," Trunks answered.  
"TRUNKS!! I will not have you associating with sluts!" Bulma screamed.  
"Mom! They aren't sluts! They're protecters of love and justice!"  
"Oh then I guess that's alright!" Bulma replied and went back to work on little robots for Vegeta to train with.  
  
Scene2  
As Vegeta was crossing the street he completely ignored the traffic signals. He stepped out into the middle of the street and didn't notice the PAT bus that was coming his way. The bus slammed right into him. Everyone stopped and looked in horror at this bus being shredded to pieces by this guy standing in the middle of the street.   
Vegeta turned his head and looked at the PAT bus driver.  
"DON'T YOU KNOW THAT I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIY-JINS AND YOU ARE NOT PERMITTED TO HIT ME WITH A PRIMITIVE MACHINE! HAVE YOU NO RESPECT FOR ROYALTY?!" Vegeta yelled.  
The people just stared at him like he was on major crack and then they began to laugh.   
"What are you low class humans laughing at? You had better not be laughing at me!" Vegeta continued to rant.  
"This guy thinks he is the king of the aliens!" Some guy yelled out and continued to laugh his a§§ off.  
Vegeta had, had it. He powered up and then proceded to demolish the whole entire area. He then continued his journey to Goku's house.  
A little while later he found himself at Goku's door. From what he could hear inside, it was feeding time. He knocked on the door and ChiChi answered it.  
"Why hello Vegeta!" ChiChi greeted.  
"Hey Vegeta! What brings you out here?" Goku asked looking up from his chicken.  
"Well, I actually came to ask you a question Karkkorotte." Vegeta answered.  
"What's that Vegeta?" Goku inquired.  
"Well, I can't find my 'favorite' shirt. You know the one that Bulma got me" Vegeta stated.  
"No Vegeta, I haven't seen your shirt. Why would it be all the way out at my house anyways? I don't even like that shirt. It makes my hips look big." Goku mused.  
"KAKKOROTTE! I'M NOT JOKING AROUND!" Vegeta yelled.  
"I'm sorry Vegeta, but you are just so funny to play mind games with. You are so gulliable that even my own fork could trick you."   
"Haha very funny Kakkarotte. I'm not that gulliable," Vegeta stated and blasted off to find trunks.  
"TRUNKS WHERE ARE YOU BRAT?!?!" Vegeta yelled when he got back to Capsule Corporations.  
'Where is everyone. Why is it so dark in here?' he thought as he went inside when suddenly everything went black.  
  
When he came to all he saw in front and around him was white. When he tried to move he found he was bound to a chair. 'What's this?' he thought as he tried with all his might to get free.   
Suddenly he heard a voice over an intercom, "Sorry, but that's Bulma Breifs newest invention, the saiy-jin proof rope. You'll never be able to get free of that. Just sit back and enjoy the show," the disguised voice announced.  
That's when the door in front of him opened to reveal Trunks in a pink, with yellow sleeves shirt that had BADMAN written across the back, and a pair of black slacks on.   
"Hey dad, miss this shirt?" he asked tauntingly.  
"YOU LITTLE BRAT! YOU HAD MY SHIRT!" Vegeta yelled and fought harder against the ropes.  
Trunks just smiled and gave a thumbs up sign above his head. Music turned on and Trunks started to dance around singing, "Bad man, talking bout that bad, bad man!"   
As Trunks was singing this the music changes and he starts to sing, "I'm too sexy for my bad man shirt, to sexy for my bad man shirt, too sexy yeah!" as he does a striper dance, but only removing the badman shirt.   
He threw the shirt at Vegeta and immediatly started to run away for his life as Vegeta FINALLY got free of the ropes (SS: I guess the ropes weren't so saiy-jin proof after all *shrugs* oh well)  
and RUNS after Trunks (SS smacks Kitty for drooling on the keyboard. Kitty: OW! What'd you do that for? SS: YOU WERE DROOLING ON THE KEYBOARD!).  
" YOU ARE DEAD AS SOON AS I GET MY HANDS ON YOU BRAT!!!" Vegeta screamed at the top of his lungs as he chased him around.   
Trunks finally lost his dad and went into their 'secret' (bumm bum bum) hiding place.   
"Mom he wasn't too happy!"  
"Hmm... Whe're in trouble. Who we gonna call?" Bulma asked.  
"GHOSTBUSTERS!!" Goten exclaimed.  
"No!" Bulma replied.  
"We're gonna call *sigh* the Sailor Scouts *sigh* *hearts in eyes*" Trunks said dreamily.  
"Sailor what?" Bulma asked.  
"You'll see..." Trunks said, but just as he was finishing five young woman in short skirts and leotards appeared out of nowhere.  
"How'd we get here?" Mars asked.  
"Hmm.... Were you playing with the crystal again Sailor Moon?" Venus asked.  
"No! I promise I wasn't!" Moon replied.  
"Okay," Jupiter stated.  
"Hey can you help us?" Goten asked.  
"Only if we get to help that sexy man over there!" Venus answered slyly.  
"Which big hunk?" Gohan asked.  
"That one over there. *sigh* The one with the beautiful lavender hair, the sparkling blue eyes, the buff body, the....."Venus started.  
"VENUS!!!!!!!"Mars scolded   
But Venus was off in her own little world. She was dreaming about Trunks.  
"I guess you can have him if you help us." Goten said bargainingly.  
"You've got your self a deal." Moon replied.  
"Venus, he is all yours." Mercury stated.  
Venus went running towards Trunks. She tackled him to the ground and looked down into his eyes. (*Kitty gets mad.* "Silly Smiles!!!! I WANTED TRUNKS!!!!!!!!" "WELL IF YOU WANT HIM SO BAD THEN.....THEN........WELL.......FIGHT VENUS FOR HIM!!!!!")  
*Kitty appears on the scene wearing short black shorts and a red wanna be shirt that was more like a piece of cloth.   
"Scuse me!" Kitty said furiously.  
"WHO ARE YOU!!!!" They replied in unision.  
"I am (insert dramatic music) a half of THE AUTHOR!!! (insert evil cackle.)" Kitty fumed.  
"What are you doing here then?" Gohan asked.  
"I have come to fight Mina for Trunks!" Kitty yelled.  
"Who's Mina?" They asked.  
"Mina is the girl that is all over MY TRUNKS!!!!!!!!!" Kitty screamed.  
"WHAT!!!??? NO WHY HE IS MINE!!!!!!!" Venus yelled.  
"I'll fight you for him!" Kitty challenged.  
"Your on, but I will warn you I will kick your A§§!" Venus replied.   
"No, I don't think you will." Kitty said darkly.   
At that moment a black pitch fork appeared in Kitty's hand. She smiled evilly and started to twirl the pitch fork in her hands.  
Scene 3  
"KITTY!!! What are you doing? I didn't mean it when I said for you to fight Venus for him!!! Get back down here before I come up there and beat the living Sh** out of you!" a voice said coming from below them.  
"BUUUTTTTT Silly Smiles!!! He's MY TRUNKS!!! NO ONE ELSE CAN HAVE HIM!!!!!" Kitty yelled.  
"I'll make you a clone for now and when the fic is over you can take the REAL Trunks, k?" Silly Smiles replied.  
"OKAY!!!!!!! See ya later Trunksie!" Kitty said and disappeared into red smoke. *Kitty returns to the computer in hell and sulked as Silly Smiles continued the fic*  
"Well that was interesting," Bulma stated.  
"Well, what do you need help with?" Jupiter asked, trying to keep herself from drooling all over Gohan.  
"We need you to calm down Trunk's dad," Goten answered.  
"WE ARE NOT SLUTS, WHORES, OR STRIPPERS!! WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS OF LOVE AND JUSTICE!" Mars exploded into a rant.  
"AHA!! I FOUND YOU!!! NOW YOU WILL PAY FOR TAKING MY SHIRT!" Vegeta yelled as he came into the secret hiding place, laughing menicingly the whole time.  
"That's my dad! Have fun!" Trunks said while drooling.  
"I'm Sailor Moon, the champion of love and justice and I will not stand here and let you beat these people up for... for... for what?" Moon asked, "By the way I like your shirt. Where'd you get it? Can I find one with BAD GIRL on it?"  
Everyone face faulted.  
"Only Meatball Head could like a shirt like that,' Mars said while shaking her head.  
"RAYE!!!" Moon whined.  
"Forget it! We need to keep him calm remember? And I don't think Raye ripping on his shirt is gonna keep him calm!" Jupiter yelled and jumped into action.  
"You're right Jupiter!" Mercury replied and jumped into action as well.  
The others (Venus, Moon, and Mars) knodded and aslo jumped into action.  
"YOU LITTLE PRISSY GIRLS CANNOT DEFEAT ME!! I'M THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIY-JINS!!' Vegeta yelled and got into a defensive stance.  
"Yeah and I'm the Princess of the Moon and Silver Millenium, future queen of the world, AND I protect all that is good and lives!" Moon yelled back.  
"Like I believe that dumpling head," Vegeta replied.  
"OHHHH I'll get you for that! MOON TIARA MAGIC!!! TIARA TRAP HIM!!!" Moon yelled.  
Sailor Moon's tiara was heading straight for Vegeta and Vegeta got ready to dodge when it swereved and became a big round object that surrounded him.   
Vegeta stuggled against her tiara but couldn't get free.  
"My turn," Venus said, hoping that this would impress Trunks, "VENUS LOVE CHAIIN ENCIRLCE!!"  
The chain of hearts wrapped around Vegeta and started to burn him with little laser like lights.  
"AHHHH!!!! STOP!!" he yelled.  
Meanwhile Trunks was drooling and crawling around on the floor looking up the scouts skirts.  
When Venus's attac subsided, Jupiter decided to give it a try," SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!!"  
Moon's tiara gave in and returned to her as Jupiter's attack headed for Vegeta and hit him square in the chest.  
"*growls* you annoying pests!" Vegeta bellowed angrily while starting an attack of his own, "FINAL FLASH!!"  
  
The girls stand wide eyed and scared at the very large attack making their way towards them.  
"GOT ANY IDEAS MEATBALL HEAD!!!" Mars screamed.  
"NOT REALLY!" She yelled back.  
*The authors are laughing evilly*  
Trunks realizes that the sexy women are in trouble and deflects his father's attack. The girls hug Trunks then start thinking of a way to calm Vegeta down.  
Venus got an idea. She looked towards the other girls and whispered,  
"They don't call me Venus for nothing."  
The scouts stared at her like she was on some major crack.   
Venus walked up to Vegeta. He watched her every move. Making sure that she wasn't going to attack him again.  
"What do you want you pathedic human?" Vegeta said harshly.  
"Did anyone ever tell you how sexy you look without a shirt on?" She said snaking her way around him.   
He raised his eyebrows and looked at her. Not even Bulma had ever called him sexy.  
"Ummm.....no." Vegeta said turning a slight shade of red.  
"Aweee. You poor soul. You are a gorgeous man. I knew that Trunks was your son because he is just as gorgeous as you." Venus continued.  
Vegeta, by this point, was paying attention to nothing but the attention that Venus was giving him.  
  
Scene 3   
  
Mars got the idea and joined in, "She's right, you're just sooo sexy with that pointy hair and no shirt."  
  
Mercury blushed but realized what they were doing, "Moon, use your crystal to put him to sleep and erase his memory of all of today."  
  
"Right," Moon replied, "Moon Sleeping Activation!"  
  
A light pinkish-silver glow surrounded Sailor Moon and Vegeta. Vegeta's eyes began to droop and he finally fell asleep.  
  
"Silver Crystal Erase his memory of today and have him wake up tomorrow as if it were today," Moon called out.  
  
The crystal began to glow and it surrounded Vegeta in it's glow once again. It erased all of his memories of today.  
  
Trunks snickered and continued to watch.  
  
"Well, Jupiter you wanna help me take him upstairs?" Mars asked.  
  
"Sure," Jupieter replied and lifted Vegeta up and over her shoulder, Mars followed to make sure she'd be okay.  
  
"Ugh. I'm gonna definatly need to sleep when we get back," Moon groaned.  
  
"Why?" Goten asked.  
  
"Using the crystal weakened her a LOT!" Mercury answered.  
  
"How did it weaken her?" Gohan inquired.  
  
"It takes her life energy to use. It could've killed her, but she's careful in the amount of power she uses so she should be okay. SAILOR MOON!" Venus gasped.  
  
Mercury caught Sailor Moon's weak form and held her up to the best of her ability.  
  
"Looks like we're calling Pluto for help back. Moon DEFINATLY isn't teleporting," Mercury said.  
  
"Will she be alright?" Goten asked as he took her, and easily lifted her, from Mercury.  
  
"Yes, she'll be fine after she gets some rest.  
  
Meanwhile Venus and Trunks are in the corner and Trunks is flexing his muscles to impress Venus. (KITTY!!! STOP DROOLING ALL OVER THE KEYBOARD!!! Kitty: Huh? OH yes SS. Now put away that wip!)  
  
"Back!" Jupiter said as she and Mars came into the room.  
  
"Well, I'll call Pluto then," Mercury said as she pushed the garnet colored button on her communicator watch.  
  
"Pluto here," a voice said from the communicator.  
  
"Pluto, can you transport us back to our own dimension? Moon is kinda weak," Mercury stated.  
  
"Sure, I'll be there in a moment," Pluto replied.  
  
"VENUS STOP MAKING OUT WITH HIM AND GET OVER HERE!! WE'RE LEAVING!" Mars yelled.  
  
"Oh alright! You ruin all my fun! Bye Trunksie!" Venus waved as Pluto appeared.  
  
"Ready?" Pluto asked.  
  
"Yep," Jupiter answered as she took Sailor Moon from Goten.  
  
"BYE!" Jupiter, Mercury, Mars, and Venus yelled as they disappeared.  
  
"I'm gonna miss those girls," Trunks said sadly.  
  
*poof* "No you aren't! You have me Trunksie!" Kitty said happily.  
  
"KITTY GET BACK HERE WE HAVEN'T FINISHED THE FIC YET!" Silly Smiles roared.  
  
"Oh, yeah, See ya later Trunksie!" Kitty said and disappeared.  
  
"Let's go to bed. I'm tired," Bulma said.  
  
"Yeah! Then we can make fun of Vegeta behind his back and he won't even know!" Goten said happily.  
  
Next Morning  
  
"Heya dad!" Trunks said as Vegeta walked into the kitchen wearing the "BADMAN" shirt.  
  
"What?" Vegeta asked when everyone started snickering.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all," Bulma replied and went back to making breakfast.  
  
*poof* *Silly Smiles and Kitty appear*  
  
Silly Smiles says, "Now you can take him Kitty."  
  
"YAY!!! Trunks you're coming with me!" Kitty said happily while grabbing him and disappearing.  
  
"See ya!" Silly Smiles yells and disappears as well.  
  
Back at Computer in Hell  
  
We see Kitty all over Trunks...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
THE END!! hehe we hope you liked it!! Let us know what you think!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!  
  
Silly Smiles: check out my site if ya want! www.angelfire.com/anime3/sssmh/index.html  
  



End file.
